


Angler

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Poems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: My little birthday present to Dean. Fishing and Sam.





	

Hook and line arc, lure-flash  
splash; mouth quirks, click-click reel.

Sammy sits in the sun  
on a rock with a book.  
Sweat-curls flick flies, toes tip  
the water. Back shines bronze.

Noonrise, not a nibble  
and where Sam browns, _fucker_ ,  
you freckle and pink. Catch  
him stretchin. Spin it in.  
  
‘Burgers?’ Box up tackle,  
brace for a ballbreakin.  
  
‘Mighty angler failed to catch us lunch, huh?’  
  
‘Suck it.’  
  
‘Think I can arrange that.’  
Sam slithers down from his  
basking spot, deep-dug dimples  
and ‘Need help with your rod, there, mister fisherman?’  
  
Beer-spit laugh. Dry it up,  
seein he’s serious.  
Big hands, belt loops and Sam  
rocks you, walks you back, jeans  
to jeans and tongue to tongue.

Calves bang Baby’s bumper.  
Sam unbuckles, buttons, zips.  
Strips you to your knees and folds  
to his. Licked lips. Mouth like  
a damned volcano; chrome-  
black sears your shoulders, thighs.

‘Jesus, fuckin…’ torrent of  
cussin, Blood-river-come  
rush, bones go molten.

Shadow. Blink up into  
moss-rock treacherous eyes,  
kiss into bittersalt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Partner: @[destielmixtape](https://destielmixtape.tumblr.com) (aka [hautesauce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hautesauce/pseuds/hautesauce))  
> Prompt: River


End file.
